clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Names
Names (or "aimes", "aims" etc) are things that pookies, middles, biggies, animals etc. use to identify themselves or to make their Fam Fam experience better. Girl Names These are examples of names commonly used for girls. First Names Abby, Abigail, Alana, Alison, Alyssa, Amber, Amanda, Amari, Anna, Anne, Annie, Arabella, Aria, Ariana, Ariel, Ash, Ashley, Ashton, Athena, Ava, Bailey, Becky, Bella, Belle, Bianca, Billie, Brooke, Brooklyn, Cady, Cate, Cali, Carrie, Cassie, Charlie, Charlotte, Chloe, Christina, Chelsea, Cynthia, Daisy, Danielle, Elizabeth, Ella, Eleanor, Elle, Ember, Emerald, Emily, Emma, Eva, Everest, Faith, Grace, Gretchen, Hayley, Hannah, Heather, Helen, Hermione, Holly, Hope, Isadora, Isabella, Isabelle, Jacqueline, Janice, Jasmine, Jennifer, Jessica, June, Julia, Julie, Katherine, Karen, Kayla, Katie, Kaylie, Kylie, Layla, Lauren, Leslie, Lily, Lina, Lizzie, Louise, Lucy, Macey, Maddie, Madison, Mae, Marie, Mary, Maya, Melody, Mia, Molly, Miley, Millie, Noelle, Paige, Paisley, Paris, Patty, Penelope, Phoenix, Rachel, Regina, Rose, Ruby, Sabrina, Sally, Samantha, Sara/Sarah, Sasha, Skye, Sophie, Stella, Stephanie, Summer, Tamara, Tatiana, Taylor, Tiffany, Tori, Victoria, Wednesday, Wendy, Zoë, Zara Middle Names Amber, Anne, Emerald, Green, Isabella, Isabelle, Kayla, Lynn, Lin, Lillie, Mae/May, Joy, Joyce, Rae, Renee, Sapphire. Last Names Addams, Bell, George, Harrison, Hamilton, Heron, Hollister, Johnson, Parker, Ross, Spring, Smith, Summers, West, Winters, Williams, Woods. Boy Names These are some names used for boys. First Names Adam, Alex, Amari, Ash, Ashton, Austin, Ben, Benjamin, Benny, Blake, Billy, Bob, Bobby, Brayden, Brooke, Brooklyn, Charles, Charlie, Caleb, Connor, Daniel, David, Drake, Drew, Ethan, Harry, Jack, Jacob, Jake, James, Jason, John, Joseph, Josh, Julio, Justin, Kevin, Kian, Kieran, Logan, Louis, Luigi, Luke, Mario, Mason, Matthew, Max, Miles, Nate, Nathan, Nathaniel, Phoenix, Ray, Roy, Sam, Sammie, Samuel, Theodore, Tim, Timmy, Tom, Tommy, Tyler, Tylor, Willie. Middle Names Alex, Benjamin, Charles, Charlie, David, Dylan, Ethan, Green, Harrison, Joe, John, Josh, Kieran, Samuel. Last Names Addams, Bell, Harrison, Hamilton, Hollister, Johnson, Mayfleet, Mays, Parker, Ross, Spring, Smith, Summers, West, Winters, Woods, Wright. Animal names These are some names used for animals. Angel, Blanky, Blossom, Blueberry, Bubbles, Buttons, Candy, Carrots, Cheese Cake, Cherry, Chocolate, Cookie, Cookies and Cream, Cookie Dough, Cotton, Cream, Cuddles, Cupcake, Cupid, Doodles, Dots, Emerald, Feather, Feathers, Fluffy, Fuzz, Fuzz Ball, Fuzzy, Grassy, Gilbert, Ginger, Goldie, Goldilocks, Honey, Liberty, Lily, Lucky, Macaroni, Melon, Milky, Milky Way, Mud, Muddy, Muffin, Minnie, Mittens, Nay-Nay, Noodle, Noodles, Oreo, Oreos, Patch, Patches, Paws, Peanuts, Pebbles, Pecker, Pie, Pink, Pinky, Pip, Pop, Popcorn, Prince, Princess, Puddle, Sassy, Scooby, Scout, Shadow, Snow, Snowball, Snowballs, Snowflake, Snowflakes, Snowy, Sparky, Spot, Sparkle, Speckle, Speckles, Speedy, Sprinkles, Strawberry, Sugar, Sunny, Sunshine, Wags, Whiskers, Wattle, Wattles, Vanilla. Trivia *Some parents choose their pookie's name. This often results in the pookie hating their name. *Some pookies don't name their uppies anything. They simply call them "uppie" until the dog tells them their name. *The same thing will happen to other pets, not just Uppies. *Most Fam Fams call each other by their place in the Fam Fam (wista, biggy, mumu). At some point, the Fam Fam will say their names ("is Ricky" "is Bella" "is Candy" "is Sabrina" etc) and then the Fam Fam will call each other by their names. *Rarely, a pookie will use their real-life name. *Most pookies change their names often due to them changing their personality. *Most pookie names are based on the pookie's personality. * Some pookies never even get names. This is slightly common on the Club Penguin App on mobile. * If the Mumu picks your name for you they might base it off your username ( i.e Lolo = Lola, Em = Emmy/Emma/Emily ) * Occasionally, families give pets the family last name in an act of affection. * To say their name, penguins will say "is (insert name)", "I am (insert name)", etc. Category:Pookies Category:Common yet Rare Category:Somewhat common